Kingdom Hearts: Hearts United
by asfghjkl
Summary: A little bit after Kairi lands on shore, another young girl does as well. Where did she come from? Is her past related to Kairi's? How will this change Riku and Sora's futures? Please R/R.
1. Island Crash

Alright.. Starting a Kingdom Hearts fic. But I'm gonna make different POV's( Point of views ) in each chapter. I'll let you know at the beginning but you'll find out about who the POV of this story is soon.  By the way I one NOTHING on this fic other then my char. I might bring in some of my friend chars too but I dunno yet ^^; Oh well. Enjoy! And please review!

_Who...am I?_

_What am I doing here..?_

_What is this place..?_

I woke up with a start. I was lying on a beach somewhere... But I had always lived in the city.. What was I doing here? I racked my brain to remember when suddenly I saw a boy with short spiked ended hair, and silvery blue eyes. I blinked and ran a hand through my long golden blonde hair. My eyes were the same color as the boy that approached me. I tried to stand up and I fell to the ground. Clutching my leg. It was broken... What had happened? My tank top and jean shorts were drentched with water.. I touched just below my neck. I was bleeding. What was happening?! The boy with white hair came to me and started saying something.

"Hey... What happened to you?" He said. I blinked. I opened my mouth to talk but no words came out. He lifted my arm around his neck and lifted her up, wrapping an arm around my waist to help hold onto me. "Don't worry, we'll get you to help." He said. I blushed lightly, but if he had noticed he didn't say anything. He took me into a house, yelling something about getting a washcloth, but I couldn't hear. I was falling out into unconsciousness.. everything was going black.. I couldn't see...Where....was....I.......

I woke up to the sound of a bird chirping. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a small bed in a fairly small room. I blinked. Was I back in my regular town? Was that boy just a dream? That island.. It all seemed so realistic...

"So you're finally awake." A voice said. I about jumped out of my skin. I looked over at it was that boy again. I opened my mouth but nothing came on again. He blinked. "You alright? Can you talk?" I sighed a little. Why couldn't I talk? "I understand why. It seemed you had been out in a boat and you crashed into the island in a storm. Probably shock still kicking in or something." I opened my mouth to protest, I wasn't one to be scared easily. Finally, I was somehow able to say something.

"Yeah, right.." My voice was scratchy and it sounded a little strained. I swallowed hard and he sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Maybe you should just rest for a while. If you strain you're voice you won't be able to talk for a while." He said. 

"I'll be fine.. But do you think you could get me a glass of water?"

"Sure." He got up and left. I sighed and leaned my head down on the pillow. I yawned and looked around. I wonder who he is.. Why'd he help me? First and foremost.. What's his name? He came back in a second and handed me a glass of water. I took a good long drink from it and he smiled. "Okay then. Can you remember who you are? You seemed out of it. In you're sleep you kept saying stuff like 'who am I?' 'Where am I?' but you were still out." I blinked. 

"I...I'm not sure.." I looked at the down at my covers. I must have sounded pretty dumb, but he seemed like it was no big deal.

"You took a pretty big fall. Like that scar on your face." He said. My eyes widened. 

"What? A scar?" I felt my face, there was a long scar straight down my cheek. I sighed. Great, that'll be good for my future looks.." He grinned a little.

"Hey, don't mind it. It looked pretty bad. All I can deduct is that you had a ship wreck. There were pieces of wood scattered around you where you were." He said. I wondered how come he helped me.. I couldn't help it. I decided to ask.

"Why'd you help me?"

"What?"

"I don't even know me.. Why would you waste your time saving me.. And what's your name?" I said. He grinned.

"Yup, I always decide to randomly save peoples lives." He began sarcastically. "I'm Riku. I've been taking care of you because well.. I don't know. I was going out to find my friend Sora, but he was asleep. On my way back I felt like walking down on the beach, and that's where I found you." He said. 

"Well um.. Thanks...I guess." I said. He blinked and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well.. If you don't know your name how about making up one?"

"Making up one?"

"Do you remember names?" He teased. I smiled a little.

"Yes.. I remember names." She said. Riku tapped her lightly in the arm.

"So what do you want to be called?"

".... I want to be called...Um....Darn I really can't think." I said. Figuring I probably sounded a little stupid. I thought for a minute and said. "How about the name.. Nicole? I like that name." 

"Um.. Alright then. You're Nicole." He said. He got up and stretched. "Want a tour of the island? That is if you can move.." I grinned.

"I'm fine. Hey let's go!" I started to stand up but then I fell over and landed in Riku's arms. I blushed lightly and he held me up.

"Take it slow. You'll get better."

^^ There! Long Prelude but oh well... Please Review if you want more! ^^


	2. Today in Destiny Islands

Next chappy! YAY ^^ Please review!

_Nicole's POV:_

_It was 5 years since the accident. I'm fine now. I've made friends with Sora, and Riku. Kairi and I never really hung out much, we  were more or less just acquaintances. I've been staying pretty much outside, on the small plateau on the edge of the island, didn't want to impose on Riku. I was just happy I was here. It was nice here. But nothing perfect can ever stay, I'll learn that soon enough.._

I yawned and woke up from my little tree on the plateau to see Riku and Sora hanging over me, grinning. I was startled and fell out of the tree. They both started laughing but Riku came down to help.

"Watch it, Nicky." That was his nickname for me. I wouldn't let anyone but him and Sora call me that. "Don't need another accident."

"Excuse me for being accident prone." I murmured and stood up and stretched. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Me and Riku were gonna make a raft." Sora said. I shrugged.

"Still curious about what's out there?" I asked. Riku grinned.

"How can I not be? It's so complex, there has to be other worlds out there. And I want us to find them." Riku said. I blinked slightly and nodded. 

"Okay, Rik'. What do we need?"

"Oh I've already gotten my stuff. Sora just needs to get his." Riku stated, glancing at Sora, who gulped.

"Well excuse me for sleeping in!" He muttered. Riku grinned and watched Sora mutter something under his breath and head off to get his materials.

"He sure hates looking for that stuff doesn't he?" I said. Riku nodded.

"We all have to do our share. You're really good at constructing, I'm good with designing, Sora can find stuff and Kairi can...Well.. She's the more recreational of us all. I think she's making necklaces for good luck." He said. I shook my head.

"I've never been able to believe in that kind of stuff. I don't think inanimate objects can really help you with much of anything." I stated, though later I would be proved wrong.

"Well, I guess that just depends on the person you are. After all, you have a different background then us."

"Well.. Yeah, that's true, I guess.."

"...You ever think about your life was like before you came here?" Riku asked.

"All the time.." I muttered and sighed. "I want to remember.. I can't even remember my old name."

"Why'd you pick the name Nicole?"

".. I truly don't know.. I felt some kind of... affinity with it.. I don't understand it either." I said. Riku put his arms behind his head, holding his head up with his arms.

"Think you'd wanna go back home.. if you ever found out where it was?"

"Well, I don't know really. Kind of like Kairi's situation, I don't know, but I like it here irregardless."

"Ah..." Riku said and was silent. 

"I hate to break the moment you too.." Said a grinning voice from behind us. Kairi. I blinked and hopped down from the tree. "I was wondering why you weren't helping Sora, he's off looking for stuff by himself."

"Well, Kairi, remember that we said we'd all contribute a little bit? Sora had yet to get off his lazy arse and do his work. He said he had some strange dream he kept babbling about or something like that."

"Hm.. Weird. Well, I think I'll go ahead and finish my necklaces for the trip. See you guys later." She said and smiled, walking off. Riku sighed slightly and I turned to him.

"You like her, don't you?" I asked. Riku blinked and blushed a little. A bit uncharacteristic for the boy, so he shook it off quickly.

"Who, Kairi? No, of course not.. I.... Well...Oh, dangit Nicole, just shut up." He stammered. I grinned, though it did bug me a little inside.

"If you do, you should probably go after her quick, or Sora might beat you to her." I said. Riku blinked at me.

"What makes you think that?" 

"Sora's told me before he has feelings for her, and I can tell she likes him, I've got an intuition. It's just a matter of time before he asks her out or something to that degree."

"Heh.. Well.. I never said I liked her in the first place." Riku said defensively.

"..Rik', you do know you're a bad liar."

"No I'm not!" He snapped. "Er.. I mean..." He sighed testily. "Ugh, I don't even know what I mean.. Just.. Lay off, okay?"

"Fine, fine.." I said. I looked down below the plateau, obviously having something on my mind. 

"..Do you like Sora, Nicole?" He asked, hopping down from the tree. 

"Hm? No. What gave you that idea?"

"Erm.. Nothing. I was just curious..." He changed the subject. "Bet you ten dollars that Sora isn't done in the next hour." He grinned at me. I smiled.

"You're on."

I lost the bet.

Sorry that took so long to stick up ^^; Next chapter will come soon, and it'll be longer. ^^ Alright! Please Review!


	3. Sunset Conversations

_Riku's__ POV:_

Sora got back three hours later. Heh, looks like I get 10 bucks. Nah, I let her slide. She didn't have enough money at the time anyway. I really wish she'd stay with either me or Sora, it isn't safe to be sleeping on that plateau of an island all the time. But why should I talk? Me and the others have spent half our lives on that island, and I've basically been reckless. Well.. half of that was induced by Sora, we're always in competitions. It's a lot of fun, but I think I'm starting to annoy him. Right now, the scores 27 to 4.. In my favor. 

After Sora returned, the 4 of us all sat out on the plateau. Sora and Kairi were sitting in the tree, and Nicole was climbing the tall tree to the left of the tree hanging over the island that currently seated Sora and Kairi. She made it to the top and started digging through the random fruits up in the tree. I stared across the ocean. Thinking.

"Riku.. I've been wondering. Why do you want to find out if there's other worlds or not?" Sora asked. I blinked and turned around, I came out of my thoughts and realized the question.

"Oh.. Well.. I think it's only logical there'd be other worlds.. I mean, do you think out of the whole universe there's only us? On our island?"

"Well obviously not, me and Kairi came from elsewhere." Nicole said. 

"I'm just saying.. I want to know what's out there. Maybe we can find you and Kairi's home someday." I said, looking up at Nicole. She was already back to picking through the fruits. Kairi looked at me.

"Well, what would you do if you did find our home? Would you leave us there?"

"I.. haven't thought that through to much." I muttered. Sora was lying down on the tree now and yawned. 

"I say we stick together. We ended up together in this world, when we could've ended up on ANY. I say that our encounters were meant to be." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah.. But we should leave that up to them. They might find it more pleasant there."

"I'm not sure how much I liked my old home, if I ran away from it." Nicole said. I hadn't taken that into consideration.

"Either way.. I hope we can find it. I doubt I'd even think about any of this stuff if you two hadn't come along." I said. Nicole smiled a little from her tree, and started climbing down.

"Riku, here." She handed me a star shaped fruit. The paopu fruit. I blinked and examined it.

"What's this for?"

"I thought it'd be funny if you gave it to Sora to share with someone." She said and grinned. 

"Yeah, alright." I said and smiled. I saw Sora hopping from the tree and walking from the bridge. I ran over to him. "Hey Sora! Catch!" I tossed him the paopu.

"Huh? What's this?" Sora asked. I grinned.

"Paopu fruit. Whoever you share it with, you'll have a special bond with. Your destinies are forever intertwined." I smirked evilly. "Figured you might want one to share with Kairi."

"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?" Sora blinked. I laughed. 

"You know what I'm talking about.."

"... No idea.." Sora snorted, choosing to ignore the comments now, and tossed the paopu to the ground. I laughed again. Typical Sora. I looked back to see Nicole sitting on her tree, staring at the sunset. I blinked.

"Staying out here again, Nicky?" I shouted over to her from the bridge. She looked back.

"Yeah. I think so. I'll see you tomorrow then. We set sail in two days, I can't wait." She smiled at him. 

"Alright then. Stay safe. Later." I jumped off the bridge and landed in the sand, taking a last glance at her, then went over to the dock where my boat was.

_Nicole's POV:_

The next day, Riku, Sora, and I were sitting on the dock, waiting on Kairi. I got impatient and said,

"Man, where the hell is she?" I snapped slightly. Sora blinked.

"Nicky.." Sora began, "Chill.. We can't start without her, she's our friend, we got to wait."

"Yeah.. I know, but I'm just getting irritated.. She's always late."

"Yeah, I know Nicole, but still, we have to wait." Riku said. I looked at him and gave him _it's just because you two have the hots for her look. He read it well and stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and changed the subject. _

"I can't wait 'till we take off tomorrow.. It'll be great, don't you think?"

"Yeah.." I said. "I hope we don't get caught in a storm or something."

"Don't jinx us." Sora said. I grinned.

"Oh, what are the odds of something like that happening? It's about as likely as our island suddenly disappearing from the universe."

I got a weird feeling after I said that... But I chose to ignore it.

Short chapter unforturnatly.. But I'm rewriting all of them and this is what I edited. Just be happy I took out the Kairi bashing. =/ Next chapter on the way, be patient.


	4. Mixed Emotions Before Departure

A/N: Now, I rewrote the 1st and 2nd chapter( Not the prelude ) and it's taken out all the Kairi bashing. I beat the game finally and I now have a new respect for Kairi. Please read them if you'd like, but if you don't, it won't make much of an impact on what you're reading now.

_Sora's__ POV:_

Kairi made it to the island right before noon. We headed out to the backside of the island when Riku said..

"Hey, Sora.. What do you think we should name the boat?"

"Hm.. I don't know.. I like.. Excalibur."

"Hm? Alright.. How about we race for it? If I win, we name it Highwind."

"Sure, sounds good." I replied. 

"And also.." Riku started to say again.

"Huh? There's more?" I asked. Riku grinned.

"The winner gets to share a paopu with Kairi." I blinked.

"Huh? Wait.."

"Okay! Ready?" Kairi shouted. I blinked again. _Gah! She's gonna start!_  "Go!"

I took off running, ignoring the disbelief I was having from Riku's dare. I hopped off a platform and onto another. Then.. one of them gave out from under me and I fell in the water. Gah.. Ever tasted saltwater? Yuck.. Tastes TERRIBLE, let me tell you.. Well.. Anyway, I kept running and headed through the trees and onto another platform. I hopped up through the platforms until I reached the giant star on a stick( Don't ask me how it got there... It's just...There.. ) And touched it. Riku was right behind me! Dangit! I had to speed up! I hopped over onto a tree and started hopping on top of them.. Then... I fell again. Dangit, not my day for climbing now, was it? Well, anyway, I sped up, hopping onto another hill and over to the dock platforms again.. I was going to win! Alright! I grinned widely and looked over to the land that Kairi was standing on.. looking over...I saw that Riku was there as well. Dangit! Lost again!

_Nicole's POV:_

I sat over on the plateau, bored out of my mind. I was thinking as well.. What would happen on this raft adventure? ...Would it be good or bad? What about Riku? Did he think of the same things? I sighed and looked over, finding the paopu that Sora had tossed aside from earlier on the ground. I picked it up and examined it.  _How can a friggin' piece of fruit bond you together with something? _I thought, and tossed it to the side. I sighed and shrugged. I stood up and stuffed my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I headed over to the "Secret Place." I haven't been there in so long. I'd been spending to much time at the plateau. I walked into it and looked around at the dark room, examining all the pictures on the walls. I felt something I had carved into it. They were weird symbols.. I knew what they were, and could read them, but I just didn't understand it.. 

"Are you the girl? The girl rumored to be from elsewhere?" I heard from behind me. I jumped and got in a fighting stance.

"Who's there?!" I snapped, then I looked over to see a man covered in a cloak. "Who the heck are you?!"

"That is no concern of yours.. I have come in search of the door.. The door leading to the other worlds... That many have to much cowardice to enter."

"Door.. to the other worlds?" I turned around and looked at the door behind me. "Well, I don't care! I'll go and find those worlds! My home, everything! I'm not one of those cowards! I'll find out what's out there!"

"An arrogant choice.. What dilemma's will you soon be faced with? I doubt you'll know, if you can even survive the trials that you will endure.."

"Trials..?" I muttered under my breath, looking over at the door. Was what this guy was saying true? I looked back over. He was gone.

I stepped out of the secret place, only to run face first into Sora, who looked like he was sweating and was out of breath. I blinked.

"Sor'? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I..I was going to check something in here. That's all.. I ran from the other side the island." He said in an unconvincing voice, swallowing he walked past me and I watched him go for a few seconds. Finally I broke my trance and went in after him.

"Sora.. Wait." I said. Sora stopped and slowly glanced back at me.

"...Were you in here earlier?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Just tell me."

"Well.. Yeah, I was." Sora said, blinking slightly, wiping some sweat from his brow. I cleared my throat.

"..Well.. Did you see a weird guy in here? With a cloak?" I asked. Sora blinked at me, and grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me in the Secret Place along with him.

_Sora's__ POV:_

I can't believe she found out about him too. What had he said to her? I had to know, but I didn't want Riku and Kairi knowing. They'd be to curious, and something bad might happen. I had a bad feeling about this guy, and maybe Nicole did too.

"Nicky, what did he say to you?" I asked quickly. She blinked.

"Well.. Something along the lines of I was being arrogant, and that I'd have a lot of trails when the door opens.. Or something."

"The door.." Sora looked at it. "Nicole.. you know that dream I had a while ago?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Did I tell you the details of it?"

"No, you didn't.." She said. I took a deep breath.

".. Well, you see.. I was in this... well.. place. It had a glass floor with a strange picture on it.. And while I was standing there, I heard a voice.. I don't know who it was, but they kept saying something about me being the one to open some door.. And he gave me a choice of a few weapons, and I had to fight some strange black creatures.. After I did that, the largest creature I had fought swallowed me up in darkness, and the voice said 'And remember Sora.. You will be the one to open the door'.. Then I woke up.. And then I thought, maybe the door was this door." I looked over at the door next to us. "Or... Well, I really have no clue. This door won't budge, there's no way I could open it." Nicole listened to my every word and nodded.

"Well.. It's possible it could have some relevance to the situation." She said. "But.. Should we tell the others about it?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"No, Nicole."

"Why not?"

"This could be a big deal.. If worse comes to worse, I don't want them getting hurt."

"Yeah bu-"

"Just.. Please Nicole, don't tell them." I pleaded. She sighed.

"Alright Sora.. I just hope we don't regret this." 

"Thanks, Nicole.. Let's go. I have to go get the rest of my provisions." I started to walk off. I started through the exit and turned back to Nicole, who was watching me. I turned back to her and smiled. She smiled back at me.

_Nicole's POV:_

I could trust Sora. I knew he was a good guy, and he had a good intention.. But I thought I should tell Riku. He would know what to do, and by not telling him I felt like I was.. well, betraying him in a way. He had always been nice to me, and told me just about everything. He trusted me, and I knew I could tell him anything.. It was weird keeping a secret from him. I stared around the walls of the Secret Place again, and I saw a picture that Sora and Kairi had drawn a long time ago. I grinned a little. Sora had drawn a paopu with an arrow pointing to Kairi. They made such a cute couple, but maybe Riku _would get to her first. She did have some feelings for Riku, so this thought hurt her a little. She thought deep down though that Riku didn't really have any feelings for her. He liked Kairi after all.. She did like Sora a lot too, but not in that way. He was more of a.. friend. But could that change? She sighed and laughed slightly at herself. Why should she trouble herself with such thoughts? She walked away from the secret place and shook her head. She really needed to get a grip on herself._

_Riku's__ POV: _

I stood on the ledge of land outside the door that led to the Northern part of the island. I stared out across the water and muttered to myself.

"I wonder what we'll find out there.. We set sail tomorrow... And I wonder if we'll find Kairi or Nicole's home.. And if they'll stay with us when they find it." I said. Suddenly I felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Riku." Kairi said, smiling at me. "We'll stick with you guys, no matter what. Well.. I will at least." She grinned. I turned to her slowly.

"You sure?" I said. Kairi nodded.

"I'm happy here.. I'd never leave this island behind." She said. I smiled at her.

"That's great Kairi." I said. I turned back out to the ocean. _I just hope that Nicole feels that way too, I thought to myself, and sighed._

Alright, a little shorter then I wanted, but expect more chapters on the way. I'm back in business now. ^^ Please review and you'll receive more chapters even sooner.


End file.
